Damiana, Kakkarot's neice
by Son Lyta
Summary: Son Lyta, here. Ready to give you a new story...uploaded...now! it's about a girl, actually the youngest daughter of Radditz, who after a bunch of bad things, meets up w/ the Z gang.It's gonna be a really good story, Author's promise!Well, R/R PLEASE?!?!?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Dbz is not now nor ever shall it be mine. Got it?.right.

****

A/N: Hey!Remember me? I did that one story. Uhhnever mind. Well this is **_DEFINITELY_** an **_A/U_** or **_alternate universe_** for those dopes--I mean.. new nice wonderful readers who just started reading at ff.net

****

**Warning** Adult-like themesrape, and some fighting/arguing too.future romance, I think (no lemons or limes!). Hence the NC-17 for chapter 1.(This is the prologue!!)

********************

Prologue

"Demi!! Ladditz!! Girls, your father wants you up and ready to train in one minute!" Lariana, Damiana and Ladditz' mother, shouted.

"_I'm_ up already, Mom." Damiana, or Demi as mostly everyone called her, said as she stood behind her mother. 

"Oh good, go get your little sister up, would you?"

"UhhI can't" 8-year-old Demi answered. Her mother looked at her, slightly mad and a bit confused.

"Why not?"

Damiana scowled slightly, "The little **_Brat _**locked her door, from the inside."

"But the door is made of _WOOD, _child. Bust it down if you must!" Her mother turned her towards her little sister's room and gave a small push, sending Damiana towards the door. Damiana scowled again, and gave a hard punch, right through her sister's door.

"Aii!!! Damiana Jade!!" Ladditz lurched up out of her bed as the rest of the door fell with a thud and a billow of dust, leaving Damiana standing there, fists on hips, leaning slightly to her left.

"Yeah, dad's gonna be pissed at you! You're supposed to be up and ready to train already!"

Ladditz fell backwards onto her bed again, but Damiana just smirked, "I bet--"

"Shut up, Damia..." Ladditz had never called Damiana Demi'. It was always Damia', D.J.', Damiana Jade', or Damiana.' But Damiana didn't care either way, as long as she wasn't called Mia', Ana', or Ami'.

Damiana turned and walked outside. Meanwhile, Ladditz got ready and looked out her window, down at her father and sister.

"Always thought of last."

****

********************

11 years later

Vegetasei has been destroyed. Prince Vegeta has been taken by Frieza. Radditz' wife died a year before. Radditz and his two daughters, as well as a handful of Saiya-jins, made it off of Vegetasei before it blew up, barely.

Now on a ship, They search for a new planet to live, train and get ready to destroy Frieza once and for all, and as far as anyone knew, their prince was dead.

****

********************

"Aie!! Ladditz! You nearly took my head off!" Ladditz laughed as Damiana continued ranting and raving.

"La-dditz" Damiana growled, "payback's a bitch, ya know.

"Whatever Damia, your gonna be in a lot of pain when I'm done!"

Damiana rolled her eyes and dived at Ladditz. Then she punched at what would have been her sister's face but Ladditz had phased behind Damiana and knocked her into the floor.

"Stop!"

Damiana groaned lightly and look up at her father.

"Hello Father, why do you want us to stop? Aren't we to help fight Frieza? Don't we need to train?" Ladditz questioned.

"Silence! Demi, what do you consider training? Letting yourself get beaten?!" Damiana stood but looked at the ground with shame.

"No father"Damiana sighed softly and walked out, knowing she wasn't wanted in the room when her father gave her an odd look. Radditz looked at his youngest daughter, who completely confused bywho knew?

"Ladditz, well done. But. but since we only have a little more then 50 Saiya-jinsI need u to go" Ladditz was now more confused then ever. Her father was making no sense what so ever.

"Father, what is it?" She questioned, wanting him to explain. He hesitated for a bit, but when she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him, he started to answer but stopped again. 

"Well?" 

He looked around, then led her to a private office room that wasn't his, but at least it was empty.

"I need you to take a cruiser ship and find your uncle, it's our only chance if he is still alive." This **really** confused Ladditz because she thought her father, sister and herself were all that was left of the Son family.

"He may be able to helpI'm not sure because I've never met him, myself. My father, and your grandfather, sent him, as a baby, to be safe from Friezaas a last resort. I had already left home with your mother and sister. Anyway, can you do as I ask, and bring your uncle here?"

"But what if the ship isn't where it is now? How will I find it? Why didn't you ask Damiana?" Ladditz ran on till her father stopped her.

"You'll be able to find the ship. Damiana needs more training, and besides, the child can't even handle flying! She got airsick just from looking out the window barrier into space. Sometimes I think that girl is only half a Saiya-jinmaybe not even one at all"

Ladditz chuckled at that, and nodded, "That's what I've been saying ever since I could talk!" 

Radditz smirked at his daughter's comment and nodded.

"Yes, wellcan you do this?" Ladditz looked around uncomfortably, then answered.

"Of course I can."

****

********************

"Ladditz, tell me where you're going!!"

"No, Damia, I can't I-I'll explain when I come back. Okay?" Damiana sighed, "Fine, brat."

Radditz entered soon after whispering Good luck' to Ladditz before standing next to Damiana.

"I dunno why your going, but I dunno much of anything either of you two do soif your going to goGo!"

****

********************

5 years later

Radditz paced back and forth. He was happy, in a way, sad, and completely pissed off all at once.

"It's been 5 years, damn it! Hasn't she found him yet?!"

"Who found who, father?" a 24-year-old Damiana watched from a doorway as her father paced, and nearly started to, what humans would call, have a heart attack.

"Ladditz findNever mind."

"LadditzJeez! You make it sound like she's doing something importa-- you are! For all you, or I know, is Ladditz could be—"

"Silence! She is stronger then that. You and I both know that. I don't unde--" Suddenly Radditz fell, hard.

"Father!" Damiana yelled, wide-eyed. She ran to him and knelt down to him, "Father.!"

"G-findyour sister. andyour uncle" Damiana was confused, but stayed, "But Father, you need he—"

"**GO!**" 

****

********************

Lyta's rambles

Yep, I'm back! Hehehe, whatcha think? Good, not good? Ok R/R ByeZ

Gracias todos!


	2. The Planet Earth

Disclaimer: No, DBZ isn't mine...if it was...there'd be more female "KEWL" character, like Videl, Pan, Bulma, Bra and Chichi...the only things i own from this...is the story line, and Damiana...Ladditz is Ssj-Ladditz'...I hope she won't sue...I'm just borrowing...  
  
A/N: This is chapter one, what you read previously was the prologue. That's to help you understand the rest of this oh-so interesting story. -.-' don't flame me for what appears to continue. Any other time I'd never think of writing something graphic or otherwise, but...This had to work this way for....a reason....read..*sniffles and whimpers*~Go!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
4 Years after Damiana left the Saiya-jin ship  
  
A dark-haired girl crawled, out of a crash, onto the soft wet morning grass, but passed out. She was still alive, but very ill. A scar, that wasn't there before, crossed over her right eye.  
  
Soon, an old woman found herand called out for herson to carry the young girl to their home. Obviously, she couldn't leave the poor girl out there with a storm coming.  
  
********************  
  
Damiana woke up to see before her, a small room with fringe-covered windows, a small bookshelf and a stand with a vase full of fresh roses.A young man slept silently in a wicker chair in a corner.  
  
"Uhh...What in blazes of Vegetasei?!.." She sat up, quickly, the blanket falling around her waist, but she grabbed it just as quickly when she realized she was barely dressed. Her clothes were obviously torn and thrown out, being how there were so many bandages.  
  
The young man, Daren, shot up, startled by Damiana's sudden screaming.  
  
"Miss, please, calm down...Are you alright?" He asked, but when she just stared blankly at him he asked, "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I can hear you, fool. I do have ears.Now, now tell me what I'm doing here, Damn it!!"  
  
********************  
  
Two months after Damiana's crashland on Earth, she was healthy enough to continue on her venture to find her sister and,if by any chance he existed, her uncle. The old lady tried to get her to stay a while longer, just incase but , much to the lady's dismay, Damiana left anyway.  
  
Soon she had made it to Satan City, where, unknown by her, Gohan and Videl went to Orange Star High School (A/N: I may have that wrong in a way, don't yell...). Damiana found, on the outskirts of town, an old rickety abandoned shack.  
  
Two vagrants happened to live here, but no one else knew, except themselves. They allowed her stay, but they, both male, had...not so kind plans for the Saiya-jin.  
  
"Hey...hey Denim..Do ya think she's gonna go and let us screw 'er?" Asked the slightly dumber of the two, but anyone would say he was also the nastier one.  
  
"She'll have to...If she wants to stay here....and live." Denim told his friend, silently.  
  
Damiana sighed and dropped her bag and armor on the floor of her new room. Well, not really new, the carpet needed a good scrub down, the curtains were tattered and torn and the windows were either cracked or broken completely. The four-poster's curtains were torn up and, what looked like blood stained them. There was also a small pale blue desk with a rickety chiar that would have fallen if Damiana had been any more heavier.  
  
"I guess it'll do since I'm only staying for a short--"Damiana stopped, sensing the two men standing behind her.  
  
"A short time? Why only a short time, Miss...?" Denim asked, slightly daring Damiana to answer.  
  
"Damiana Jade Son, but you can call me--"  
  
"Whatever we want!" Denim lunged forward and caught Damiana by her wrists, then smirking slightly, twisted her arm behind her back and up.  
  
"Ahh! Lemme go, you freak!"Damiana howled out in pain as he pushed her arm up more, causing bones to crack. He, then, pulled her to him and brushed her hair from her ear.  
  
"First Traega, then me, deal, missy?"  
  
"What!?" Damiana squirmed to get out of his grip, but since she had stopped training from the time she left the Saiya-jin ship to the time she crashed on Earth, she couldn't free herself. Traega smirked then took her from Denim and threw her onto the bed. She quickly powered a ki blast but missed.  
  
"Calm down, bitch, we'll be done soon...if yer a good little slut.....maybe.." Traega pulled out of his pocket a 1 inch switchblade and cut Damiana's clothing, then did the most horrid thing anyone could do to another. He raped her, followed by Denim.  
  
Damiana sobbed and sobbed into the half-bloodied pillow, but not becase of what Traega and Denim had done, but because she couldn't even stop them.  
  
"I must say...WAS EXCELLENT!" Traega laughed as he and Denim lounged around in the living room.  
  
"You said it, Denim...But that girl seems...odd.."Traega frowned, "..She had a...tail.."  
  
"she's definitely got something wrong with her...that odd blast thing that shot outta her hand...weird" Denim added as traega nodded in agreement.  
  
********************  
  
Lyta's Rambles (did ya miss 'em??)  
  
Well,porr DAmiana..I never thought I'd ever write anything like this story before...but don't worry. Rescue...believe it or not, is on the way. Oh, and...~_^ It gets A LOT happier! Like I'd make a really really sad ficcy....bah! oh well! till...whenever! Gracias Todos! (=^-.-^= Tired Kitten) 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: NO, if dbz was mine, i'd know...bugg off ^_^' nicely....read this first pwease  
  
A/N: Wow, two stories and neither finished yet. Oh well, this one I, myself, like better. except for the bad spot. but...otherwise--NEVER MIND! forget what I was about to say. One more thing: Radditz never came to earth, but Vegeta and Nappa did, so no one other then Demi knows about Radditz... Which is why I call this story an A/U....Ummm... One more thing: I spell Radditz differently because the way I spell it.. A.) Looks better and.. B.) my net-cuz would be pissed if i used her name but yet didn't spell Radditz the way she does...besides..A is right too....erm.. Ok, here ya go! Enjoy this!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Chapter 2 Escape  
  
Three weeks of this passed by and poor Damiana still couldn't fight Traega or Denim off, mostly because she couldn't train with them around. One day, Gohan, hidden by his usual 'Saiyaman' outfit, and Videl flew towards Gohan's place for dinner, which Gohan had asked Videl to come to. "Gohan, you don't have to wear all that anymore. Everyone figured out who you were at the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament. You did, after all, go out to help...Hey! Why did you do that? You blew your cover to help..." Videl must have hit an idea of why Gohan had helped her because she got really quiet and blushed, but not as bad as Gohan was. Just then, a ki blast shot right between them. They both looked at each other then at where the blast had come from. It was an abandoned house..or a supposedly abandoned house. Videl looked back at Gohan, who nodded and headed downward to the house, followed closely by Videl.. They landed in front of the door and peered through the screen. Empty. Gohan opened the door and they walked in. From the back room, they heard an ear-piercing howl. The room it had come from was Damiana's,but of course they didn't know that. They quickly ran to where they had heard the scream. Traega heard them enter and jumped. He looked at them for a minute, pure shock in his eyes. "Uhhh...Denim..." "Bug off Traega..You'll have your turn...soon..." Denim groaned. "Let me go! Sto-- Ah!!!" Damiana's sobs continued even after Denim had gotten up. "Well, what do we have here?" Denim looked at Gohan, then at Videl, a grin rising to his lips. "Traega, we get rid of Mr. Saiyaman and you get your own gal." Traega smirked and started towards Videl. "Hell no, you creep!"With that,Videl punched Traega, sending him back into a box and he passed out. Gohan quickly covered Damiana in a sheet and asked her what she'd be needing. "That armor and b-bag..." She passed out, but Gohan had heard her and grabbed the bag and armor, then knocked Denim out with one hit. "Videl, take these. . I'll get her...We gotta get her outta here, she's really hurt." Gohan handed Videl the armor and bag then walked over and picked Damiana, carefully, off the bed. Then he noticed it. It curled around his around the arm that held her legs up. He froze. It was Damiana's tail. Gohan had nearly dropped her because of shock, but steading himself, hurried out the door and the house, before Denim or Traega woke up. He took off into the air after Videl. After several minutes, Traega woke up and groaned. "They took our girl!" Traega ran outside but, obviously, Gohan and Videl were gone already, with Damiana. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Damiana blinked a few times before opening her eyes completely. One eye was bruised badly, but the other was alright, except for her scar. She could feel pain all over her lower half. Then she realized someone was there in the room with her. "Gohan!!! She's awake!! She's woke up!!" shouted the small boy that obviously had been watching her. He turned to her. "Your pretty! My name's Goten! My brother saved you! But..." Goten stopped, looked around then finished, "..You can't date him, 'cause him and Videl may start dating!" "Goten! Shush, would you?!" Said the older demi-saiyan, standing in the doorway. "Hello, I'm Gohan. You've already met my knuckle-head brother." Gohan joked. "Hey!" Gohan chuckled softly. "Uh, are you hungry or anything?" Damiana shook her head, still not sure what to say, or even think of the two odd beings in front of her. "Goten, Why don't you go see if mom is back from shopping with Bulma?"  
  
"But I--"  
  
"Go..." Goten mumbled something that sounded like 'Brothers..' and walked out of the room to the kitchen to wait for their mom, just as Goku started down the hall to somewhere else. "Hi, Dad!" "Hey, Goten...umm..just a minute,ok?" Goten nodded as Goku continued down the hall. "Gomannasai, he is.." "It's okay, he reminds me of my little sister."Damiana let out a soft sigh and looked at her hands, which were folded now in her lap. "I um..don't mean to be rude or anything but...you have a..erm...tail, why is that?" Gohan stuttered, trying to be as polite as possible. He didn't want the girl to be angry with him, nor did he want to offend her. Demi just smiled, "It's alright. My tail is all I have to remind me of my heritage...where I came from." Gohan cocked an eyebrow, obviously interested by what she meant. "Your...heritage?.." Gohan thought for a moment. Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and he, himself had tails, at one time or another. Saiya-jins. But they were the only ones left...weren't they? Hadn't Freiza destroyed all of the saiya-jins? Gohan rubbed his forehead, thinking too much on one subject seemed to give him headaches anymore. "Uh-huh...My father and mother are ead now, however, my little sister i have no clue as to where she could be. Possibly on this planet, or at least, I'm hoping. Then the ship my sister and I lived on is either long gone from where I remember it or...destroyed...my race...practically extinct all because of one horrible tyrant." Damiana shook her head, her hair falling down around her face. It had almost given her a dark feature. Because her hair was so black and her eyes the same, she just looked evil, to a point. "No other..family..that you know of?" Gohan asked, wondering why she'd only be looking for one person, not two or more, unless she only had just her sister. "I don't know, my father, before he died 4 years ago, told me to also find my uncle..supposedly my grandfather sent him away. But I don't think he is even alive now. No one on this planet has a power of 100 or more, nor have i seen any tails. Unless of course they are hidden. Why am I telling you this. Your nothing but a pitiful creature called 'human'. I've seen how humans are. Evil and good." Demi sighed and shook her head. "I don't think your looking hard enough then."Gohan grinned, knowing exactly how high his power level was, way higher then 100. "Oh? Why's that? You don't have a tail! Nor did that brother of yours!" Demi growled softly, "Unless they are hidden or something! Tell me why you said what you did!" Damiana was angry, and getting more so by the second. 'How dare that foolish human think he is stronger then me, I am a Saiya-jin! he's nothing.' Damiana was now, not leaning back against the pillows, but fully sitting upright. "Well, maybe um...hm..Whats your name, by the way, you never said." "Damiana Jade, Second Class Warrior of the ship Vega." "Hm..ur race..Saiya-jin? nah...maybe a relation to that." At this Damiana jumped, not caring about, or noticing her new outfit. "How do you know?! What in blazes of Vegetasei!! This is madness.."Damiana sat back down on the edge of the bed, closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Father gave me my uncles name..but I don't remember it. Father said I'd know him on sight even if i did forget his name." Just as damiana had gone through her little fit of excitement, Goku walked past the door, stopped a foot passed it, then back and into the room, "She's awake, I see.." Gohan turned and nodded, Damiana glanced for a second at Goku and then back at gohan, waiting to find out the strangers name. "Dad, this is Damiana..Damiana, thats my dad, his name is--" "Ka.." Damiana started. Goku blinked, "Goku. Only one other person calls me by the name you started, if it's the same name... But I doubt you've met him." Damiana did a double take of Goku and jumped up again, "Great gods! Oh, blazes of Vegetasei..." This had caused Goku to get a bit spooked, mostly because of Damiana's expression, but also because he recognized the name 'Vegetasei' but only because of Vegeta. "What?...did i say something..do something?!" Goku's eyes widened a bit, as he backstepped. "Father said I'd know and I did!!" Damiana fell back, sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing, then, as quickly as she had started laughing, she nearly went into tears. "Oh, poor Uncle..having to be stuck on this pitiful planet when he could have lived with us on the Vega..." Damiana muttered. Goku, now more cunfused then before, just took a chair next to Gohan and blinked. "You mean..Dad is your...Uncle..makes sense i suppose..but..then your dad would have had to have been...no way...but.." Gohan thought outloud then shook his head, clearing it a bit, "Who was your father?" "Radditz..Goku?..That doesn't seem right. Father mentioned K- something...Ka..er..oh, my memory is horrid." Goku's cunfusion disappeared at the name 'Radditz'. His eyes flashed with a bit of light. He blinked, as though trying to remember a very vague memory. "Radditz ...Son of ...Bardock? ...Brother to ...Me!?" He jumped, literally, out of his thoughts and looked at Damiana, eyes as wide as plates, not knowing how or where he had learned or heard that. "How the hell did he know that???" Gohan looked at his dad, then at Damiana. "Every saiya-jin can do that. Remember their heritage...they have to hear one name and they know the rest. A saiya-jin can be nearly killed--" "Or hit on the head--" Gohan added. "--Yeah, and still remember where they came from. I, myself can remember back to my 20th great grandfather. Most saiya-jins can remember further..but..I...wasn't..am not very good at remembering things.." Damiana looked at Goku, "even if they've never met any of their family..As in your case, I'm guessing, Uncle." Goku caught on to a bit of it, Demi figured out that he had so she then stayed quiet unless asked something, which, she was.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"So then, he kept it all from me until four years ago, when he died, Ladditz'd be 27 now, or she is 27..either way..." She stopped, not really knowing how to finish. She then looked at her listeners. "So you just found out 4 years ago....hmm.....You mentioned, earlier, something else, also..something about..Dad's name? Ka-something..." Gohan turned to Goku, "Maybe it's what Vegeta calls you all the time.."(A/N: when reading this the ka starts like Kakarot, then something, LOL! ~_^ enjoy now.) Damiana's eyes widened, "Veg--No! It's impossible! There is no possible way!" Gohan thought for a moment, then face faultered (A/N: face faulter: when the character falls on their face, like in the anime ~_^ continuing..)  
  
"I suppose you think Vegeta is dead, right?" Damiana nodded, frowning for a moment as though in mourning for the sayia-jin prince. (A/N: aie..mourning...Vegeta?!..bleh.. She thinks he's long dead so...oh well..aww-ish-ness there. Kawaii, ne? ^_^) "Prince Vegeta can't possibly have survived Freiza. Freiza kills any and all pris-- no! They aren't even there long enough to be considered prisoners. Freiza has no mercy! Unless The Great Prince convinced him to let him live...secretly planning to kill Frieza when the time was right..." "Frieza HAD no mercy..He's dead.Vegeta is alive, mostly likely different then what you'd remember but..maybe they aren't even the same person." "Your right.It..It may not be our..Prince..maybe.. The name Vegeta was popular on Vegetasei...but it was mostly in the royal family..so..it's either him or...a son?!..no..not possible..completely not possible." "Oh, Vegeta has a son..if he'd ever say that himself no one knows.." Gohan joked, but was for the most part, serious. "We could see...now actually..Chichi is back..Chichi!!" Goku darted out the door to greet his wife, and the only other person that could get close enough, bravely, to Vegeta, Bulma. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
"What is it, Goku?.." "Did Bulma leave already?" Chichi just nodded, partially confused, "She left a while ago actually.." Goten, who had been jumping around Chichi saying 'Mommy's home!' repeatedly,stopped in front of her and she picked him up, shaking her head at the young boy. "Kuso! Oh well..I'll just call Capsule..." "Why? What's going on?" Chichi didn't know about Demi yet, and Goku was too busy digging for Capsule Corporation's phone number to answer her. Big mistake. "Goku! Tell me whats going on or--" "Just a minute...please... Chichi, i can explain in a minute" Goku stated, cutting her off, as he started dailing and waited for an answer. "Hey...Trunks?..Hi, can I talk to your dad a moment?..ok..yep..uh- huh, Thanks."  
  
"What?" Goku covered the mouth peice and blinked, "Trunks answered, Bulma isn't back yet and Vegeta is traing..Trunks is going to get him. "Mommy! Can I go to Trunks' house!?" Goten chirped. Chichi nodded, and Goten went to grab his newest toy, a little racing car. "I wanna show this to Trunks..although he's got a lot of cooler toys but oh well..I wanna show him neways." With that, Goten ran out the door, Yelled out "NIMBUS!" and was off to Capsule Corp. Meanwhile, Goku had explained everything to Chichi. "I'll go check on Gohan, make sure he isn't mak-- er..I mean, Make sure that this Damiana girl isn't badly hurt or anything, and that she isn't giving Gohan any trouble." (A/N: WHY!??!...--; I dunno...ok, explina for somethin really quick, Chichi has the idea Gohan and Videl are going to 'in the future' sometime get married, and with the idea of a sayia-jin girl there...she's freaked about somethin, Goku didn't tell her that Damiana was his neice yet...Something wicked this way comes... ~_^ ) Chichi headed towards the room where her son and Demi were at, still talking of course. Suddenly, Vegeta's voice rang loudly into Goku's ear,"What do you want, Kakarot!?I'm busy!" "Hey Vegeta. Look, I need you to get over here...you'll be interested to say the least." "I told you, Kakarot!I am busy!..Get away, Brat! What are you rambling about? No, Go ask your mother! Damn brat..." "Please, Vegeta, You can train after you get back to capsule...Just come here and see what I want you to.." Vegeta growled, but consented finally, then both hung up. **************************************************************************** ****** Lyta's Ramblings (missed 'em, didn't ya?)  
  
Ok, i added a bit of humor up there. in the convo between Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta was yelling at Trunks..LOL! Anyways, tell me what you think. ByeZ T.N.T!! Gracias Todos!! =^-,-^= (Tired kitten, Lyta) 


End file.
